1. Field
This application relates to accessory holders for holding personal electronics and other articles, specifically to accessory holders that mount to a golf ball holder in a golf cart.
2. Prior Art
Accessory holders for holding personal electronics and/or other articles in golf carts are known. Accessory holders used in golf carts include clamp-type mounts, suction cup mounts, and cup holder mounts. Bag-type mounts which are used in other types of vehicles are typically not used in golf carts due to their dynamic motion. Clamp-type mounts use clamps to attach to some part of the golf cart structure, e.g., struts holding the windshield or to the dash board. Suction cup mounts use suction cups to attach accessory holders to a windshield or a portion of a dash board which is large enough and smooth enough to allow a suction cup to seal. Cup holder mounts insert into and engage the inner surface of beverage cup holders.
Clamp-type mounts are more suited to permanent attachment. Many golfers rent carts and must attach and remove the mount. In either case a clamp, when attached to the windshield strut, can impede adjustment of a golf cart windshield. Some clamps can be bulky, making them difficult to store in a golf bag along with all of the other equipment that a golfer has stored.
Suction cup mounts may be adversely influenced by temperature and humidity fluctuations. The dynamic motion of a golf cart may also result in a bending moment applied to a suction cup by the weight of the accessory device, resulting in release of the device. Aging and repeated use of a suction cup may result in reduced reliability of the suction produced, resulting in release of the device and potential damage to an attached accessory device.
Cup holder mounts take up one of the beverage holders in a golf cart, reducing the number available for beverages and other items. The arm and attached accessory device may also impede access to beverages in the other beverage holders. A cup holder mount is also bulky, making it difficult to store in a golf bag along with all of the other equipment that a golfer has stored.